Typical gun security systems, such as gun racks, prevent the unauthorized access to a weapon by locking key portions of the weapon, thereby neutralizing it while in the security system. Examples of weapon security systems are described with reference to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/264,777, filed Sep. 14, 2016 and entitled “Systems and Methods to Prevent Hot-Wiring of Electronic Gun Racks,” with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,835 filed on Jan. 6, 2010 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” and with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,028 filed on Jan. 30, 2008 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Typical gun mounting security systems may fit closely around a weapon's receiver and, as such, may not accommodate any extensions (e.g., a side saddle) that may be attached to the weapon. Such extensions must typically be removed before locking the gun in the security system. Further, typical gun mounting security systems may not fully support the weight of a weapon at the locking portion and may further require a butt plate, or some other structure, to support the weapon from underneath. Other disadvantages may exist.